Face aux Lamentations
by Caointeach
Summary: Les dernières pensées des chevaliers d'or face au Mur des Lamentations. Recueil de 12 song-fics, une par chevalier.
1. Mû

**Disclaimer: **Les persos sont à Masami Kurumada

**Perso: **Mu

**Chanson:** "The Ghost Of You" My Chemical Romance

**Pairing:** Relation maître/disciple Mu/Sion

**Avertissement: **none

J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce qu'avaient pu être les dernières pensées des chevaliers face au Mur des Lamentations dans l'Hadès.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, histoire de savoir si je dois continuer.

* * *

The Ghost Of You.

Et voilà, nous y sommes enfin. Face à notre destin. Face à la mort. Nous sommes ensemble, mais nous sommes pourtant seuls. Aucun de nous ne sait à quoi pensent les autres. Pour ma part, je ne pense qu'à une seule chose. Ou plutôt, une personne. A mon défunt maître, tué il y a des années par le côté maléfique de Saga, Sion.

**I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**

Je n'avais jamais parlé de lui à quiconque, le seul à se rappeler de lui, hormis moi, est Dohko, qui l'avait connu autrefois. Raviver son souvenir me faisait bien trop mal pour rouvrir la plaie. Une plaie béante à la place de mon cœur, qui ne s'est jamais refermée. Ma souffrance a été immense, lorsque j'ai cru qu'il avait vraiment trahi Athéna et rejoint Hadès. Mais, après avoir compris, je m'en suis énormément voulu d'avoir douté de sa loyauté, même s'il ne m'en veut sûrement pas.

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...**

J'ai honte de le dire, mais je lui en ai énormément voulu après sa mort, de m'avoir laissé seul. Comme tous les chevaliers, je n'avais que mon maître comme famille. J'ai vécu sa disparition comme un abandon. Ce soir-là, je me suis endormi comme d'habitude et le matin, mon maître n'était pas là. Je l'ai attendu toute la journée, avant de me rendre au palais. Et là, j'ai senti que l'homme sous ce masque n'était pas mon maître. C'était un imposteur. Alors je me suis enfui et passé à Rozan, avant d'aller à Jamir, où j'ai terminé mon entraînement seul. Et le visage de mon maître me hantait chaque nuit.

**Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies**

Personne n'a pu me dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Dohko a juste pu me dire que mon maître que j'adorais comme un père était mort. Probablement tué par le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui avait disparu presque en même temps. Au début je ne l'ai pas cru. Je croyais naïvement que mon maître était le plus fort du monde. Je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, après tout…

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**

Plus tard, j'ai pris Kiki sous mon aile, je l'ai élevé de mon mieux, tout seul. Je me suis fait la promesse de ne jamais le quitter ; pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'y suis forcé. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, qu'il me pardonnera. Quoique je suis certain qu'il comprendra, un jour du moins. Comme moi j'ai fini par pardonner à mon maître et à Saga, car il n'était pas lui-même. Mais ma douleur reste intacte malgré tout.

**If I fall  
If I fall (down)**

Et maintenant, face à la mort, je n'ai que ce fameux soir en tête. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Mon maître est venu me border dans mon lit, il m'a embrassé sur le front et m'a dit qu'il devait s'absenter un petit moment, qu'il revenait vite. Je ne sais pas s'il savait ce qui allait lui arriver…

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**

La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je l'ai attendu toute la nuit, dans le noir, tout seul avec mes cauchemars.

Et que lui n'est jamais revenu.

* * *

Voilà le premier. Alors?


	2. Aldébaran

**Genre: **Général

**Perso: **Aldébaran

**Avertissement: **None

**Pairing**: None

**Chanson: **"Our Lives" The Calling

**

* * *

Our Lives.**

**Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Of a better life  
In this world  
Divided by fear  
We've gotta believe that  
There's a reason we're here  
There's a reason we're here**

Et voilà, ici s'achève notre rôle. Notre vie. Tout se termine, pourtant je trouve que c'est le meilleur moment de notre vie de chevaliers. Durant toute la durée de cette guerre sainte, nous avons été divisés et c'est ici, dans les Enfers, là où l'espoir n'existe soi-disant plus, que nous sommes enfin à nouveau unis pour une même cause. Le destin est parfois vraiment ironique…

Je sais que nous allons y rester définitivement, cette fois, mais je n'ai pas peur, puisque nous partons pour laisser un monde meilleur. Mourir en se rendant utile…

**'Cause these are the days worth livin'  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives**

Ce serait mentir que de dire que nous avons eu une enfance heureuse, bien que moi je n'aie jamais eu à vraiment me plaindre : mon maître n'était pas particulièrement monstrueux. D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance ; pourtant ils ont trouvé la force de pardonner, de se donner une chance de pouvoir recommencer à zéro. Et, même si nous allons mourir, c'est ça le plus important. Et cet instant est sûrement le plus important de nos vies, car nous le vivons à fond, comme des hommes normaux.

**See the truth all around  
Our faith can be broken  
And our hands can be bound  
But open our hearts and fill up the emptyness  
With nothing to stop us  
Is it not worth the risk?  
Is it not worth the risk?**

Durant cette guerre, des âmes ont été brisées, des vies ont été volées ou détruites, mais finalement elles ont pu être reconstruites, car le côté humain n'a jamais pu être annihilé. A certain il a fallu plus de temps qu'aux autres, comme DeathMask. Mais tous nous avons réussi à récupérer notre foi et avons pu reprendre notre vie en main. Alors, de quoi nous plaindrions -nous ?

**'Cause these are the days worth livin'  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives**

Je ne saurais dire à quoi pensent les autres, mais leurs pensées sont sûrement assez proches des miennes, car tous nous devons penser aux gens qui ont le plus compté pour nous. Et pour moi, le plus important, ça a toujours été eux, mes frères d'armes. Tous, quels qu'ils soient, chevaliers d'Or, d'Argent ou de Bronze. Et puis bien sûr Athéna. Celle pour qui nous sommes ici.

**Even if hope was shattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
'Cause these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives**

Depuis que nous sommes petits, on nous a dit que tout ce qu'on devait avoir à l'esprit c'est protéger Athéna, même si nous devons en mourir. Ils nous disaient qu' Athéna est bonne envers ses chevaliers et que, lorsqu'ils sont sur le point d'abandonner tout espoir, elle se charge de leur en redonner, même si elle est elle-même en difficile posture. Parfois j'en ai douté, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai la certitude que c'est vrai.

**We can't go wrong  
Thinking it's wrong  
To speak our minds  
I've gotta let out what's inside**

Nous, chevaliers, avons été élevés en entendant nous dire que les sentiments sont une faiblesse. Personnellement, je n'y ai jamais cru. Et la preuve est ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire, ce pour quoi nous le faisons. Nous ne serions pas ici, sans l'amour pour notre déesse, pour notre monde, notre vie…Et envers nos frères d'armes aussi, malgré tous nos conflits, nos souffrances, nos différences…

**Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Can we get it right?  
Can we get it right?**

Oui, malgré tout ça, nous nous aimons. Et peut-être surtout à cause de ça. Cet amour nous a permis de pardonner, de donner une deuxième chance. Cet amour nous permet de rêver. Cet amour nous permet aussi de contribuer à la sauvegarde du monde. Cet amour est inébranlable.

**'Cause these are the days worth livin'  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives**

Et même maintenant que je vois la mort approcher à grand pas, armée de sa faux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, décidément, nous aurons eu un destin extraordinaire. Parce que, quand on y regarde de plus près, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui meurt en se faisant exploser contre un mur…Oui, vraiment, nous, chevaliers, aurons eu une mort pas comme les autres, pour une vie pas comme les autres, pour des hommes pas comme les autres…

**Even if hope was scattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
These are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives**

Adieu, mes frères...


	3. Saga

**Genre: **Un peu drama

**Perso: **Saga

**Pairing: **Saga/Kanon

**Avertissement: **None

**Chanson: **"Nothing Else Matters" Metallica

**

* * *

**

**Nothing Else Matters.**

Cela peut paraître étrange, compte tenu de mon sombre passé, mais je ne regrette rien. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais être totalement pardonné, pourtant, mais, à cette minute, je n'y pense plus. Je pense juste à mes frères d'armes et c'est là que je me rends compte que nous sommes réunis, pour la première, mais aussi la dernière fois. Réunis pour sauver le monde. Réunis pour mourir. Mais ça m'est égal.

**So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**

Parce que nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés, nous nous sommes pardonnés. Et pour moi, c'est ça, le plus important. Et grâce à cela, je pourrai enfin partir en paix. Toi, tu t'es déjà fait pardonner, de la manière la plus courageuse qui soit. Moi, j'ai encore un long chemin à parcourir…Mais nous avons fini par nous comprendre après tant d'années. C'est ma plus belle victoire. Pour la première fois, les Gémeaux sont enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. Il n'y a plus de bon ou de mauvais. Juste deux hommes. Juste deux frères.

**Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters**

Quand je t'ai parlé dans ce qui fut mon temple, j'ai compris à quel point nous étions semblables. Tu m'as aussi permis de comprendre qu'être le Chevalier des Gémeaux n'est pas une malédiction, qu'on peut toujours changer, à condition de le vouloir. Et que le passé d'un homme, s'il ne le quitte jamais, ne le condamne pas. Mais c'est quand même vrai que nous avons eu un parcours pas comme les autres. Tous deux nous avons été tourmentés entre le Bien et le Mal. Nous avons toujours été à part.

**Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters**

C'est quand même dommage que nous devions mourir à peine après s'être retrouvés. Même si je ne regrette absolument rien. Après tout, maintenant que notre rôle touche réellement à sa fin, il y a peut-être une deuxième vie, là-haut ? J'aimerais y croire, juste pour pouvoir me dire que nous nous retrouverons un jour quelque part, peut-être dans un monde meilleur. Pour pouvoir recommencer. Et pardonner.

**Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know**

Je sais très bien ce que les autres pensent de moi: traître, assassin…Mais ils n'ont pas tort. Après tout, n'ai-je pas utilisé l'Athena Exclamation ? N'ai-je pas tout fait pour paraître un renégat ? J'ai fait exécuter Aioros, j'ai voulu tuer Athéna à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant, le seul avis qui m'importe, c'est le tien, mon frère. Que penses-tu de moi, Kanon ?

**So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**

Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir lorsque nous étions adolescents, m'aimes-tu encore un peu? Pendant des années j'ai été sûr que tu me haïssais. Et c'était probablement le cas, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais maintenant je sais que tu m'as pardonné. Et ça m'aidera à me pardonner à moi-même, j'en suis certain.

**Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know**

Je ne sais pas ce que les autres pensent de moi, à cette minute. Je ne sais même pas s'ils pensent à moi. En tout cas, quoi qu'ils puissent penser, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Ce n'est pas ça, le plus important.

**Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters**

Le plus important, mon frère, c'est qu'on ait réussi à passer par-dessus les difficultés de la vie. Qu'on ait pu prouver que nous ne sommes jamais condamnés ; qu'il suffit d'aller au-delà des apparences. Que maintenant, nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Comme avant…

**Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters**

Et maintenant, face au Mur des Lamentations, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'Athéna, elle aussi, me pardonnera…Qu'elle soit assez bonne pour le faire. Le faire afin que ma rédemption soit complète et que je puisse enfin reposer en paix. C'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire.

**Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know**

J'espère aussi que les Bronzes parviendront à triompher, afin que notre sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Et qui sais, peut-être qu'eux aussi nous rejoindront plus tard. Et là, nous jouirons enfin d'un repos bien mérité…

Je n'ai pas eu une vie de saint, mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai remporté mon plus beau combat : me réconcilier avec mon frère. Et pour moi, c'est ça, le plus important. Le reste ne compte pas. Le reste, ça n'a aucune importance…

**So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**


	4. DeathMask

**Perso: **DeathMask

**Genre: **Drama

**Pairing:** None

**Avertissement:** None

**Chanson: **"The Unforgiven" Metallica (j'essaye de varier, mais ce n'est pas facile :s)

Merci à lion no kalista pour ses reviews!

* * *

**The Unforgiven**

**New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pain disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules**

Je m'appelle DeathMask. En général, quand quelqu'un se présente sous ce nom, on se demande quand même si c'est réellement son nom. Pour moi, non. La seule chose qu'ils font, c'est me regarder avec peur, comme si j'étais la Faucheuse elle-même. Pourtant, s'ils connaissaient mon vrai nom, ils se demanderaient si on parle bien du même DeathMask, tellement il ne me correspond pas. En fait, vous prenez ma réputation, puis l'exact opposé et voilà, vous avez trouvé mon vrai prénom. Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ? Je vais vous le dire : en réalité, je m'appelle Angelo. Ironique, lorsqu'on sait que je suis l'assassin le plus cruel du Sanctuaire.

Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. J'étais, autrefois, un petit garçon très ordinaire : j'aimais la vie, j'aimais ma famille et ma Sicile natale. J'étais tout simplement un petit garçon qui a été élevé en enfer…

**With time the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
The young man struggles on and on he's known  
Avow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away**

Parce que je peux vous dire que, comparé à mon Maître, j'étais un véritable ange. Son entraînement consistait à faire entrer en moi le plus de haine possible envers la race humaine. C'est lui qui m'a fait changé de nom, considérant qu' « Angelo » était trop doux pour un futur chevalier du Cancer. Au début, je n'ai cessé de le contredire…

« Comment tu t'appelles ?!? »

« …Angelo… »

« Non, je te l'ai déjà dit : dorénavant, tu t'appelles DeathMask ! »

« Non… »

Puis, je n'ai plus pu supporter ces tortures. Alors de Angelo, je suis devenu DeathMask. Lui était satisfait, mais moi, au plus profond de ce qui me restait de cœur, je hurlais. Je hurlais que je m'appelais Angelo et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire le contraire. Et je me suis juré qu'un jour, DeathMask vengerait Angelo. Le démon vengerait le petit garçon innocent, en y mettant toute sa haine, ainsi qu'il l'a appris.

**What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been**

C'est cette même haine qui m'a permis de tenir, jusqu'à enfin devenir apte à gagner l'armure du Cancer. Mais à ce moment, l'armure, je m'en fichais pas mal. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était tuer cet homme qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer. Un enfer dont je ne suis jamais revenu. Un enfer qui a continué de me brûler à petit feu.

**What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee unforgiven**

Parce que, quand j'ai enfin tué mon Maître, je me suis, sans le faire exprès, regardé dans une flaque. Ce que j'y ai vu m'a détruit. Au pire, je m'attendais à y voir le reflet d'un tueur sans pitié. Au lieu de ça, j'y ai vu le visage du petit garçon que j'avais jadis été. Le visage d'Angelo. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment fait atrocement mal, c'était ses yeux. Il semblait me regarder avec de la tristesse et de la rancœur. Comme s'il était déçu de ce que j'étais devenu. Alors, j'ai réalisé que jamais plus je ne parviendrais à le faire revenir. J'ai compris qu'Angelo était mort.

**They dedicate their lives  
To running all of his  
He tries to please them all  
This bitter man he is  
Throughout his life the same  
He's battled constantly  
This fight he cannot win  
A tired man they see no longer cares  
The old man then prepares  
To die regretfully  
That old man here is me**

Au début, j'avais bien essayé d'être gentil avec les autres, aussi gentil que je puisse l'être. Mais, ma réputation m'ayant précédé, tous s'éloignaient de moi. Le seul à être resté à mes côtés, c'est Aphrodite. Shura aussi, dans une moindre mesure. Au début, j'en ai souffert, du rejet des autres. Si j'avais encore su pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Mais mes yeux ne faisaient que se remplir de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais. Mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de leur dire d'aller se faire voir. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement leur faute. Après tout, je n'ai rien fait pour démentir ma réputation d'assassin du Sanctuaire.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je souris. Parce que je vais enfin m'en aller, quitter cette vie. Avec un peu de chance, je reverrai Angelo. Et peut-être que là, je pourrais enfin m'expliquer, m'excuser. Et, à ses yeux au moins, être pardonné.

**What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been**

Après tout, comment est-ce que les autres auraient pu deviner qu'a chaque fois que je tuais quelqu'un, je saignais de l'intérieur? Je ne l'ai jamais montré. En fait, c'est entièrement ma faute. J'ai appliqué l'enseignement de mon Maître, je me suis tellement enfoncé dans ma haine que j'ai fini par m'y perdre. Et ça, c'est pire que tout.

**What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub the unforgiven**

Il n'empêche que quand je vois les autres, j'ai envie de pleurer. Parce que je me rends compte que je vais mourir sans avoir été pardonné. Alors que je ne demandais que ça. Et je me demande…Si jamais…

« Tu t'appelles DeathMask !! »

Si j'avais eu le courage de lui dire non…

Si j'avais osé lui répondre…

« Je m'appelle Angelo ! »

Si j'avais résisté…Qu'aurait été ma vie ? Je ne le saurai jamais mais je me demande…

Et finalement…

**You labeled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub the unforgiven**

Peut-être qu'alors, je serais déjà pardonner, non seulement aux yeux d'Angelo, mais aussi aux yeux de tous...

Peut-être…

Qui sait?

* * *

A suivre avec Aiolia...


	5. Aiolia

**Chanson: **"Hello" Evanescence

**Perso: **Aiolia

**Pairing: **Relation fraternelle Aiolia/Aioros

**Avertissement: **None

Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication à ceux qui suivent ma fic, je n'ai aucune excuse.

* * *

**Hello.**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se serait produit, tant d'années après. Te revoir si longtemps après ta mort, toujours le même, comme si ces années ne s'étaient pas écoulées. Comme si le temps s'était interrompu. J'avais toujours cru que si je te revoyais un jour, ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors que tu es face à moi, que nous allons mourir ensemble, la seule chose que je désire, c'est que tu ne sois jamais revenu. Parce qu'aussi improbable et inacceptable que ce soit, je m'étais résigné à l'idée de ne plus jamais te revoir. J'avais tout fait pour laver ton honneur et le mien, je n'avais jamais réellement cru à ta soi-disant trahison. Jamais. Parce que tu étais mon frère et que je t'aimais. Mais maintenant que je te revois, toute ma souffrance s'est ravivée et m'étouffe. Tu n'avais pas le droit de revenir maintenant pour m'abandonner encore une fois. Parce que rien n'affirme que nous nous retrouverons dans l'au-delà. Et ce dernier au revoir n'en sera que plus dur.

Pourquoi, par Athéna, me fais-tu ça, 'Ros ? Que t'ai-je donc fait ?

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

Tu étais la seule famille qui me restait après la mort de nos parents, je n'avais plus que toi. Tu étais, pour moi, à la fois un frère, un père et un maître. Je te respectais plus que n'importe qui, j'étais si fière lorsqu'on vantait tes exploits. Et lorsque tu es mort, mon monde s'est écroulé, j'avais perdu tous mes repères. Et ça a été pire lorsqu'on m'a dit que tu nous avais trahis. J'ai honte de moi, mais un court instant, j'avais vraiment cru que c'était vrai. Avant de me rendre compte que ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, après tout, personne ne te connaissait mieux que moi. Et je savais que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. J'ai continué à croire en toi, jusqu'au bout. Et tu ne peux imaginer à quel point c'a été dur à certains moments…

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry_

Parfois la nuit, je me réveillais et espérais que rien ne se soit passé. Que tu n'aies jamais été tué par Shura par ordre de Saga. Que nous étions encore heureux, ensemble. Que tu continuais à m'entraîner pour que je puisse devenir le nouveau chevalier du Lion. Que mes espoirs et mon innocence étaient encore intacts. Seulement, j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'en réalité je me voilais les yeux. Que je me réfugiais dans mes illusions pour éviter d'avoir à affronter la réalité. Parce que je suis un chevalier, certes, mais je n'aime pas souffrir. Je déteste ça. Et du mal, tu m'en as fait, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

Plusieurs fois, j'ai même souhaité te rejoindre là où tu étais. Mais ça aurait été contre tous les principes de la Chevalerie. Alors je ne l'ai pas fait. Et je savais que rien ne pourrait me permettre de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Parce que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, c'était la réalité.

Tu sais, 'Ros, je te hais. Je te hais plus que je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser, tu devais rester avec moi. J'ai été malheureux toute mon enfance et c'est ta faute.

Maintenant, je veux juste que tu disparaisses à nouveau et que tu ne reviennes jamais. Que tu cesses une fois pour toutes de me hanter. Je veux juste te dire : « Va t-en. ».

Mais là aussi, je me mens.

Je ne cesse de me mentir. C'est vrai que je t'en veux, mais je ne te hais pas. Je voudrais pouvoir te détester, mais ça m'est impossible.

Parce que tu sais, 'Ros, malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fait, je t'aime encore.

Et la seule chose que je veux te dire, c'est : « Reste… »

* * *

Le prochain: Shaka


	6. Shaka

**Chanson: **"Bohemian Rapsody" Queen

**Perso: **Shaka

Désolée pour la longue attente, en partie due au fait que je n'arrivais pas à me décider pour la chanson. J'ai fini par choisir celle-ci, qui est une de mes préférées. Je dois vous prévenir que Shaka est loin d'être mon personnage favori, le résultat est donc peut-être assez médiocre...

_**Bohemian Rapsody.**_

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy (Poor boy)  
I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me_

"L'homme le plus proche de Dieu". Voici le nom sous lequel la plupart des gens me connaissent. C'est pourtant un nom bien étrange pour quelqu'un ayant eu mon début de vie. C'est un nom qui convient parfaitement pour quelqu'un né dans une famille aisée, dans le luxe et la volupté. Seulement ce n'était pas mon cas. Moi, je suis né dans une petite maison, dans un village si minuscule que la plupart des gens ne connaissent même pas. Je ne sais même plus son nom exact, juste qu'il se situe sur les bords du Gange. Existe-t-il encore ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais, après tout, il est vrai que cela n'a plus aucune importance.

Des prêtres bouddhistes se sont rendu compte que je pouvais communiquer avec leur dieu. Ce dieu en qui j'ai fini par trouver mon maître : Bouddha. Ils m'ont emmené avec eux afin de m'enseigner leur art ; je n'avais que six ans. Mais je les en remercie, car sans eux, je serais sûrement mort de faim. Comme ma mère, peu après mon départ. Ma mère, seul être en ce monde envers qui je ressentais une affection sincère…Elle m'a été trop tôt arrachée, malheureusement.

_Mama just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life has just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

Ma mère voulait un avenir meilleur pour moi. Elle me voyait faire des études, peut-être devenir médecin…sauver des vies. Elle voulait que je devienne quelqu'un de bien, pas comme ces gamins du village qui volent pour tenter de survivre quelques jours de plus. Ma mère, elle, avait confiance en moi, en mes vertus, on éthique, mon cœur. Elle ne me croyait pas capable de faire quelque chose de mal. Et en fait, c'est la revoir que je crains le plus. La mort ne me fait pas peur, par contre je sais que si je revoyais ma mère dans l'au-delà, je ne pourrais pas la regarder dans les yeux. Parce que je lui ai menti.

Quand je suis parti, elle m'a murmuré : « Reste comme tu es, Shaka. ». Et moi, je lui ai dit : « Promis ».

Mais j'ai menti.

Quand j'étais petit, j'aimais m'allonger au bord du fleuve et contempler le ciel ; je me demandais à quoi pouvait ressembler le monde, ailleurs. Si la vie était meilleure qu'ici. Je n'avais même jamais écrasé une fourmi, j'étais trop doux, trop gentil pour ça. Pour moi, c'était comme de tuer un homme.

Pourtant, je l'ai fait. Ce que j'avais juré à ma mère de ne jamais faire.

J'ai tué…je ne suis qu'un vulgaire assassin, malgré toutes les bonnes raisons que je peux me trouver.

Je ne vaux finalement pas mieux que ces gamins du village…

_Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody  
I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

En somme, j'ai eu un meilleur destin que ceux nés dans la même région d'Inde que moi. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir un tel destin : tuer. Parce que on rôle se résume à ça, en fait. Notre rôle à tous, nous, chevaliers d'Athéna, est de tuer ses ennemis pour la sauver. C'est bien beau…mais ça n'enlève rien à notre culpabilité. Et encore, j'ai eu de la chance, je n'avais pas été désigné comme assassins par Saga, comme Milo ou Shura. J'ai tué moins. Mais j'ai tué quand même. Et je m'en veux, énormément. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'es enfin pouvoir trouver la paix et me faire pardonner. Faire oublier mes crimes.

« L'homme le plus proche de Dieu »…tu parles…

Je n'ai rien de divin, en réalité.

Je ne voulais pas quitter mon village, mes terres. Pas pour un pays où je devais vivre mais dont je ne parlais même pas parfaitement la langue. Ce pays où je devais cohabiter avec mes frères d'armes. Je me suis fait des amis, comme Mü ou Aldébaran. Aiolia était un bon voisin, même s'il était parfois un peu bruyant…

Non, je ne devrais rien regretter. C'était pour mon bien.

_I see a little silhouett of a man  
Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me  
(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o  
I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

Pourtant, le mieux pour moi à mon avis, aurait été de pouvoir rester avec ma mère. Mais au fond de moi, je sais très bien que c'est faux. Personne ne m'aimait, là-bas. Sauf ma mère et peut-être le vieil artisan à qui j'allais rendre visite le soir. Je n'avais pas d'amis, je n'aimais pas beaucoup me mêler aux autres enfants. Je me considérais comme trop mûr. De toute façon, la plupart avaient interdiction de m'adresser la parole. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ma mère m'a eu hors mariage avec un commerçant venu d'ailleurs qui ne s'est pas soucié de l'épouser pour garder son honneur intact. Et ce genre de chose est inacceptable en Inde. Nous n'étions que des parias, rien de plus, rien de moins.

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let me go (Will not let you go)  
Let me go (Will not let you go) (Never, never, never, never)  
Let me go, o, o, o, o  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama Mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!_

Même au Sanctuaire, ils me considéraient comme à part. Parce que je passais mon temps à méditer et à converser avec Bouddha. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que c'était pour moi la seule façon efficace de noyer mon chagrin. De penser à autre chose, pour ne pas pleurer. Parce que les hommes, ça ne pleure pas. En réalité, je ne voulais pas m'attacher. Je m'étais trop attaché à ma mère et à mon ami l'artisan, et j'en avais souffert par la suite. Pour moi, ne plus s'attacher signifiait ne plus souffrir. Mais je savais que c'était faux, ça me faisait du mal aussi. Même plus, peut-être. Mais c'était mon seul moyen de protection…

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here_

Mais au fond, j'en veux quand même un peu à ma mère. De les avoir laissés m'emmener si facilement…comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. J'aurais voulu qu'elle tente de me retenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus longtemps. Rien qu'un tout petit peu…juste le temps de se dire un dernier « Je t'aime ». Mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Elle m'a juste regardé partir, sans rien faire, sans rien tenter. Et je lui en veux vraiment, même si je me rends compte qu'elle l'a fait uniquement dans mon intérêt. Parce qu'elle m'aimait.

Je suis perdu, complètement perdu. Moi qui avait toujours été si sûr de moi, je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis…

_Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me_

"Tu sais, maman, j'ai tué…"…

Voilà ce que je lui dirais immédiatement lorsque je la verrai. Tout en priant pour qu'elle me pardonne ; je l'espère, pourtant rien n'est moins sûr. Je ne sais plus trop qui je dois prier pour qu'il m'exauce…Bouddha ? Athéna ?

C'est drôle, quand on y pense…

Je suis l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, je l'ai été toute ma vie, pourtant, à la fin, j'ai perdu toutes mes croyances…

_Any way the wind blows..._


	7. Dohko

**Perso: **Dohko

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **Dohko/Shion

**Chanson: **«Far Away» Nickelback

Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus mis cette fanfiction à jour et je m'en excuse. C'est pourquoi je la terminerai aussi vite que possible. Et merci à tous pour vos reviews.

* * *

_**Far away**_

**This time, This place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, Too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**Because you know,**

**you know, you know**

Je ne me serais jamais attendu à te revoir, là et surtout maintenant. Par contre, je savais très bien à quel point ça me ferait mal, après toutes ces années. Parce que je t'ai menti, je t'ai menti pendant 243 ans: je te disais que nous étions amis mais, au fond de moi, je voulais que nous soyons plus. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire du temps où nous combattions côte à côte et puis, après la dernière Guerre Sainte, il a été trop tard. Et je m'en suis mordu les doigts parce que tu étais finalement mort sans savoir que quelqu'un t'aimait profondément; un amour dont nous, Chevaliers, sommes trop souvent privés. Seulement, malgré ma joie d'enfin te revoir, une ombre ternit mon bonheur: que tu sois passé de l'autre côté de la barrière...du côté d'Hadès. Mais, tu sais, malgré ça...

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away to far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

Je t'aime, maintenant plus que jamais. Car, quand je t'ai revu avec ce corps, c'était comme si toutes ces années n'avaient pas existé. Comme si nous avions passé tout ce temps à nous aimé comme nous aurions dû. Tu peux dire que je suis fou si tu le désires mais je continue à rêver qu'un jour nous puissions nous aimer loin des combats, du sang, des larmes et de la mort. A mon âge, c'est pathétique, non ? Mais, aussi pathétique que ce soit, malgré toutes mes erreurs, je te promets une chose: je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore une fois. Je crois que cela me tuerait plus sûrement que de recevoir une épée en plein coeur.

Mais maintenant, devant ce mur, je me rends compte que je t'ai perdu une deuxième fois, et même la mort me paraîtrait plus douce.

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

**Because with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**because you know,**

**you know, you know**

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoindrai très vite. Nous serons à nouveau réunis et nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. Maintenant que nos coeurs se sont enfin trouvés on ne pourra plus les séparer. Ce qui m'a le plus fait souffrir, ce n'est pas de t'avoir vu en surplis, mais de n'avoir rien pu faire pour t'aider. Je n'ai pu que te regarder redevenir poussière d'étoiles, tandis que mon coeur se transformait en cendres lui aussi. Je n'ai pas vu la poussière des autres «renégats» mais je suis intimement convaincu que la tienne était la plus lumineuse de toutes. Comme si tu m'envoyais un message disant «moi aussi je t'aime». Hein, Sion ?...

**So far away**

**Been far away to far too long**

**So far away**

**Been far away to far too long**

**But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

**Because I needed .**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

Dès notre première rencontre j'ai su que nous aurions un lien spécial. Un lien plus fort que des frères ou que de simples amoureux. Un lien si fort que même la mort ne saurait le rompre. Et j'avais raison, tu vois ? De simples amoureux ne ressentiraient plus les mêmes sentiments après tant de temps; moi, je t'aimais comme au premier jour. Et cela, plus que tout le reste me fait dire que notre amour sera éternel...

**I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

**Because I'm not leaving you anymore**

**{Believe it**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go}**

Alors, attends-moi, Sion. Attends, moi, je te rejoins. Et je te promets que je ne te quitterai plus, cette fois. J'espère que tu me pardonneras toutes mes erreurs. Mais j'aurai toute l'éternité pour tenter de me faire pardonner. Parce qu'après tout, le principe même de l'éternité... C'est qu'elle ne se finit jamais.


	8. Milo

Perso : Milo

Chanson : "Aquarius" Within Temptation

Légère évocation de relations homosexuelles

Désolée du retard, si quelqu'un me lit encore :/

* * *

**Aquarius**

Je te regarde, oui, tu es là, devant moi. Enfin. Et, à l'opposé de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : c'est de te faire mal. De te faire ressentir tout le mal que j'ai moi-même ressenti à cause de toi. Je te hais, tu sais. Je te hais du plus profond de mon âme. Comment en est-on arrivés là, dis ? N'étions-nous pas amis, avant ? Les meilleurs amis du monde, les meilleurs amis que la Terre n'ait jamais compté ? C'est ce que je croyais, pourtant tu m'as fait du mal. Je crève d'envie que tu me dises enfin clairement ce que je suis pour toi, et si je représente encore quelque chose à tes yeux. Ne serais-je qu'un simple compagnon d'arme ?...

_I hear your whispers _

_Break the silence _

_And it calms me down _

_Taste on my lips _

_Your salty kisses_

Tu sais, tu étais mon premier ami, quand je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire. Nous ne parlions pas la même langue, avions des caractères diamétralement opposés, et pourtant je savais déjà que nous resterions liés d'une manière extrêmement forte, jusqu'à la fin. Peu à peu, nous sommes devenus camarades de jeu, puis de vrais amis. De vrais meilleurs amis. Oh, il est vrai que je n'avais pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêts que toi ; je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu pouvais tant tenir à tes vieux livres poussiéreux écrits par des hommes morts il y a des siècles, voire plus pour certains. Parfois, je me dis que si j'avais été un dialogue écrit par Platon, tel le «Phédon» ou «Gorgias», tu m'aurais accordé beaucoup plus d'intention. Ou alors ce livre, que tu lis et relis depuis des années : «L'Etranger»...

_They say I'm seeking out the danger._

_That one day you won't let me go,_

_(I'll drown, you'll take me down.)_

Personne ne comprenait notre amitié, ils disaient tous que tu finirais par me laisser un jour, que tu ne te préoccuperais plus de moi. Je leur rétorquais qu'ils étaient jaloux de notre amitié, de notre lien. J'ai toujours refusé de les croire, même lorsque tu étais en Sibérie toutes ces années et que je n'avais que très peu de nouvelles. Pourtant, tu sais, je crois que j'aurais aimé les croire, maintenant... Je crois... Mais ils avaient tort : tu allais au contraire m'emprisonner, m'emprisonner pour que je ne puisse plus t'échapper. Mais ça, tu ne le savais pas.

_I need you Aquarius,_

_enchanted I will have to stay._

_I feel you Aquarius,_

_cause you the sea set me free._

_You call to me Aquarius._

_(You call to me, you set me free)_

Sais-tu quel supplice est-ce, que de te voir là, près de moi, et de ne pas pouvoir te parler après tout ce temps ? J'ai un besoin immense qu'on mette tout à plat une fois pour toutes. Parce que, même quand notre amitié a semblé évoluer pour aboutir à quelque chose de plus tendre, je n'avais pas l'impression que tu m'aimais comme moi je pouvais t'aimer. Et ça, ça me tue plus sûrement que tous ces coups que j'ai déjà reçu. Et même si cette situation me rendait immensément triste, je n'ai même pas pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, imaginer me séparer de toi. Tu étais mon air, ma terre, ma vie.

_I relinquish to your powers._

_From your grasp, I just can't hide._

_Missed the danger I had to conquer._

_You made me feel alive._

C'était si parfait pour moi que j'avais fini par me dire que ce n'était pas si grave, si toi tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment, que je devais en profiter le temps que ça durerait. Je n'avais aucune conscience que je m'étais déjà engagé dans quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'une simple «amitié charnelle»... Et puis, et puis...

_They say I have to be aware,_

_that one day you won't let me go,_

_(I'll drown, you'll take me down)_

Et puis, tu m'as quitté. Comme ça, sans un mot, sans une explication ni un geste. Tu es mort dans ton temple, et je peux t'assurer que même dans la mort tu gardais une espèce de dignité que je n'avais jamais vu personne égaler. C'est moi que j'ai haï, à ce moment-là : je me suis haï d'avoir laissé passer ton disciple. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais resté avec moi, peut-être. Sûrement. D'un autre côté, si je l'avais fait, tu n'aurais sans doute plus jamais voulu m'adresser la parole, et tu serais parti, sûrement. Peut-être. C'est toi qui me maintenait prisonnier, pas l'inverse.

_I need you Aquarius,_

_enchanted I will have to stay._

_I feel you Aquarius,_

_cause you the sea set me free._

_You call to me Aquarius._

_(You call to me, you set me free)_

Et puis, te revoilà, devant moi, comme si de rien n'était. Pire, tu n'as même pas manifesté le moindre signe de joie en me voyant... Comme si ça t'était égal. Là, j'ai eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds, je ne comprenais pas ; les autres avaient-ils finalement raison ? N'étais-je rien du tout pour toi, si ce n'est un simple passe-temps ? Je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne pouvais pas y croire... Et pourtant... Je me suis alors lancé dans cette guerre sainte avec l'énergie qu'il reste à quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre, après tout j'avais déjà tout perdu.

_I long for you, Aquarius._

_I need to be with you again._

_I fear you, Aquarius_

_My destiny till the end._

Là, maintenant, si je pouvais, je me précipiterais vers toi pour avoir une vraie discussion, et je te forcerais à me dire ce que tu penses réellement de moi. Mais je ne peux pas : nous avons une dernière tâche à accomplir. Mais ne t'y trompe pas : je ne te lâcherai pas, et, foi de Milo, nous l'aurons, cette discussion, dussions-nous y passer l'éternité de la mort. Tu vois, finalement ce sont les autres qui auront eu raison : je serai resté emprisonné jusqu'à la fin. Mais je suis heureux, car nous resterons ensemble pour toujours ; et, même si je ne connaitrai peut-être jamais tes réels sentiments, c'est déjà une petite victoire pour moi.

Je te hais, tu sais, pour ce que tu m'as fait subir, mais malgré tout... Je t'aime encore, Camus.

_I need you Aquarius,_

_enchanted I will have to stay_

_I feel you Aquarius_

_cause you the sea set me free._

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu :)_  
_


	9. Ayoros

Voilà la partie sur Ayoros. Je devais la poster la semaine passée, mais avec mes examens, je n'en ai pas eu le temps et je m'en excuse.

La chanson est _Wherever you will go_ de The Calling.

J'espère que cela vous plaira ^.^

* * *

**Wherever you will go**

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own_

Je me souviens de ces années passées avec toi comme si c'était hier. Je devais jouer le rôle du professeur inflexible, mais pourtant, une fois l'entraînement fini, nous retrouvions cette relation spéciale qui existe entre deux frères. Oh, certains pensaient que, de part notre statut d'orphelins, je jouais plus le rôle d'un père, mais il n'en était rien : je n'avais pas besoin d'user de ce pouvoir de supériorité qu'a un adulte sur un enfant pour que tu m'écoutes. Bien sûr, tu faisais souvent des blagues et quelques bêtises, surtout avec Milo, mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant. Et puis après, cette nuit-là, je t'ai mis au lit comme d'habitude après t'avoir raconté un de mes combats, comme je le faisais chaque soir ; quand tu t'es réveillé le lendemain matin, je n'étais plus là.

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

J'imagine combien tu as dû être déstabilisé ce matin-là ; tu as dû me chercher partout, en vain. Jusqu'à ce que le Grand Pope, du moins la personne que tu croyais être le Grand Pope, te convoque et t'explique que j'ai «trahi» le Sanctuaire. Je te connais tellement bien que je peux aisément imaginer tes yeux briller d'incrédulité avant de s'assombrir de haine. Oui, tu as dû me haïr à ce moment-là. Car, par ma faute, tu ne serais plus jamais considéré que comme le «petit frère d'un traître». Pourtant, tu sais, si j'avais pu j'aurais tout fait pour revenir près de toi ; tu étais jeune, tu avais encore besoin d'une présence réconfortante... Mais je suis parti.

_And maybe, I'll find out _

_A way to make it back someday _

_To watch you, to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your days _

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all _

_Then I hope there's someone out there _

_Who can bring me back to you_

Je sais que tu m'en veux toujours d'avoir préféré sauver un bébé étranger à moi plutôt que d'être resté auprès de mon petit frère, bien que tu saches que c'était mon devoir, et que tu aurais fait pareil à ma place. J'ai toujours espéré que, par un quelconque miracle, je puisse revenir auprès de toi, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, afin de tout t'expliquer et être sûr que tu puisses me pardonner ; mais je savais qu'en espérant ça, je ne faisais que me bercer d'illusions. Je n'ai pas su honorer mon devoir de grand-frère, je le sais... C'est ma faute. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de nous ? Qui sait si fermer les yeux n'aurait pas été pire que mieux ?

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Mais si j'ai vraiment permis d'éviter une plus grande catastrophe, alors les dieux n'ont pas été très cléments envers moi. Je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un signe pour te montrer que, même si mon corps n'est plus là, mon esprit ne t'abandonne pas. Mais ça, tu ne le savais pas...

_Run away with my heart _

_Run away with my hope _

_Run away with my love_

Tu sais, ça pourrait te sembler étrange d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un chevalier d'Athéna, un chevalier qui est entraîné à combattre et même à mourir, mais à 14 ans... Même en étant conscient de cette réalité, même en sachant pertinemment au fond de soi que notre vie peut s'arrêter à tout instant, à 14 ans, on se sent immortel. Je me sentais immortel. Quand on vient à peine d'entrer dans le monde de l'adolescence, on n'imagine pas un seul instant que notre vie puisse s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Et, une fois qu'elle s'arrête, on se dit «Et si j'avais su...», mais on ne peut jamais savoir. Et alors il ne reste que des regrets.

_I know now, just quite how _

_My life and love might still go on _

_In your heart, in your mind _

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

Je n'ose même pas croiser ton regard, tellement j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y voir. Tu sais, je comprendrais très bien si tu ne me pardonnais pas, je sais que tu as énormément souffert de cette situation, que tu as affronté plus d'épreuves qu'un jeune garçon ne devrait en subir. Si je pouvais changer les choses, je te jure que je le ferais ; mais je n'en ai pas la possibilité, si tu savais à quel point je le regrette... Je suis heureux que tu aies malgré tout réussi à te lier d'amitié avec les autres chevaliers d'or et à que tu aies pu te réintégrer malgré moi.

_If I could turn back time _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_If I could make you mine _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Nous ne sommes pas dans un rêve, 'Lia : Le pays des merveilles n'existe pas, contrairement à ce que dis l'histoire que je te racontais parfois le soir. Nous sommes dans la vraie vie, et elle est impitoyable ; elle ne donne jamais aucune seconde chance. Quand nous commettons une erreur, nous ne pouvons qu'essayer d'en atténuer le plus possible les conséquences. Et alors, même si nous y parvenons quelque peu, il ne nous reste que nos regrets... Toute l'éternité.


	10. Shura

**Perso : **Shura

**Chanson : **_The Unforgiven II_ par Metallica

A tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfic, je m'excuse du retard.

* * *

**The Unforgiven II**

**Lay beside me, tell me what they've done**

**Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run**

**The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true**

**If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you**

**Lay beside me, under wicked sky**

**The black of day, dark of night, we share this paralyze**

**The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through**

**Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through**

Au Sanctuaire, j'avais toujours été quelque peu à part mais j'étais néanmoins très proche de Deathmask et d'Aphrodite, certainement car nous étions parmi les plus âgés des Chevaliers d'Or. Cette amitié peut sembler étrange étant donné qu'au premier abord, nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun mais finalement, nous étions plus semblables que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Après tout, n'avons-nous pas tous les trois été dans le mauvais camp lorsque Saga s'est attaqué à la réincarnation d'Athéna ? Je ne le savais pas, certes, mais j'y étais quand même, moi, le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, moi qui suis censé être son plus ardent défenseur parmi toute la Chevalerie.

**No, there's no sun shining through**

**No, there's no sun shining...**

Cette guerre qui a décimé au moins la moitié de la Chevalerie Dorée, une guerre que nous n'avions pas voulue et que, finalement, nous ne comprenions pas sur le moment... Mais, pour moi, comme pour Aphro et Death, après cette guerre, le Soleil s'est couché, et il ne s'est plus jamais relevé.

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Turn the pages, turn the stone**

**Behind the door, should I open it for you...**

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Sick and tired, I stand alone**

**Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you**

**Or are you unforgiven too?**

Cette guerre, pourtant, n'a pas été mon seul crime : de nombreuses années auparavant, mes mains avaient déjà été tachées de sang, un sang amer et indélébile dont je ne suis jamais parvenu à me débarrasser, comme s'il voulait me rappeler ma faute pour l'éternité. Ce sang était celui d'Ayoros, le Chevalier du Sagittaire, un homme que j'admirais plus que tout lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un apprenti et, même après être devenu Chevalier d'Or, cette admiration ne m'a pas quitté. M'a-t-il pardonné ? J'aimerais, je ne le sais pas, mais je ne le pense pas...

**Lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear**

**She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again**

**She lay beside me, But she'll be there when I'm gone**

**Black heart scarring darker still, yes she'll be there when I'm gone**

**Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone**

**Dead sure she'll be there...**

Ce soir-là, j'ai dû choisir entre ce chevalier que j'idolâtrais et ce que je pensais être un acte de trahison envers Athéna ; j'ai choisi mon devoir de chevalier, qui m'imposais de punir ce renégat qui voulait arracher la réincarnation de notre déesse au Sanctuaire. Comment, à l'époque, aurais-je pu savoir que, en faisant ce choix, je trahirais non seulement ce grand chevalier, mais aussi ma déesse ? J'ai commis deux crimes cette nuit-là, deux crimes que je n'ai jamais su me pardonner : j'ai tué celui qui, peut-être, serait parvenu à éviter ce carnage qui aurait lieu treize ans plus tard, mais aussi rendu un innocent petit garçon complètement orphelin, privé de la seule famille qui lui restait... Comment ne pas me voir comme un monstre ?

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Turn the pages, turn the stone**

**Behind the door, should I open it for you...**

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Sick and tired, I stand alone**

**Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you**

**Or are you unforgiven too?**

Finalement, la seule chose de bien que j'aie peut-être fait ce soir-là, c'est de ne pas ôter la vie à ce bébé, ce bébé que je ne suis pas parvenu à tuer car, au fond de moi, je savais que je ne devais pas le faire. Peut-être que j'aurais dû me rebeller ce soir-là, dire que je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille, faire confiance à Ayoros plutôt qu'à celui que je pensais être le Grand Pope, oui j'aurais dû. Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Comment aurions-nous pu savoir ? Finalement ces doutes et ces questions sont une plus terrible torture que la mort elle-même, vous savez...

Death et Aphro... Ont-ils aussi ces regrets ? Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de leur parler après la Bataille du Sanctuaire, alors je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que oui, mais cela, comme le reste, ne restera qu'une supposition, sans aucune certitude.

**Lay beside me, tell me what I've done**

**The door is closed, so are you're eyes**

**But now I see the sun, now I see the sun**

**Yes now I see it**

Parfois je me demande ce qu'un autre aurait fait, à ma place. Aurait-il commis tous ces horribles actes ? Aujourd'hui, je ne peux qu'essayer de me faire pardonner tout cela, en utilisant la dernière parcelle d'âme qu'il me reste, en espérant pouvoir enfin d'une utilité du bon côté de la barrière, et non plus être un obstacle face à celle que nous somme tous censés servir. Et, au fond, je suis quand même heureux, car, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, nous sommes enfin tous réunis ; et puis, je vais mourir une deuxième fois, la dernière fois, en compagnie de mes deux grands amis mais aussi en compagnie de celui que j'ai assassiné jadis. Ayoros... Athéna... puis-je être pardonné ? Peut-être... j'espère...

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Turn the pages, turn the stone**

**Behind the door, should I open it for you...**

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Sick and tired, I stand alone**

**Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits,**

**The one who waits for you...**

**Oh what I've felt, what I've known**

**Turn the pages, turn the stone**

**Behind the door, should I open it for you... (So I dub the unforgiven...)**

**Oh, what I've felt...**

**Oh, what I've known...**

**I take this key (never free...)**

**And I bury it (never me...) in you**

**Because you're unforgiven too...**

**Never free...**

**Never me...**

**'Cause you're unforgiven too...**

**Oh**

Moi, je me nomme Shura, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, et je suis un monstre, un monstre impardonnable.


	11. Camus

******Perso : **Camus

**Chanson** : "Frozen" Within Temptation

La traduction de la chanson se trouve à la fin =) Ecoutez-la en même temps, elle est vraiment magnifique...

**Frozen**

**I can't feel my senses**

**I just feel the cold**

**All colors seem to fade away**

**I can't reach my soul**

**I would stop running, If knew there was a chance**

**It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go**

Je sais très bien comment la plupart des chevaliers m'appellent : _Le maître de l'eau et de la glace_, _le glaçon sur pattes_, ou, plus simplement, _le chevalier d'or du Verseau_. Je sais aussi très bien que mon attitude peut souvent paraître assez... réfrigérante, pour ainsi dire. Mais ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute... Ou peut-être que si ? Peut-être aurais-je dû plus me battre pour conserver ma personnalité ? Ma vie sociale, en comparaison de celle des autres, peut paraître assez réduite, pour ne pas dire presque totalement inexistante : je n'entretiens des relations saines, quoiqu'assez distantes, avec un nombre très restreint de chevaliers. Néanmoins, malgré tout ce que mon maître m'a enseigné, ma carapace de glace s'est fêlée à plusieurs reprises...

**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**

**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**

**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**

**You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**

La première personne que j'ai laissée entrer dans ma vie fut Milo, le chevalier d'or du Scorpion. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, on avait quoi, six ans ? Pourtant, dès ce moment-là, nous sommes devenus inséparables, les meilleurs amis du monde ; puis, les années avançant, notre relation a évolué vers quelque chose de plus...tendre. En tout cas, aussi tendre que cela m'était possible, d'ailleurs Milo m'a toujours battu sur ce terrain-là. Je dois dire aussi que, dès l'instant où Milo est entré dans ma vie, je n'ai plus eu besoin de personne : il était mon meilleure ami, mon frère, mon amant. Il était aussi le seul à ne pas me reprocher ma froideur quasi permanente, même si je sais qu'il en a souffert, parfois.

**I can feel your sorrow**

**You won't forgive me,**

**but I know you'll be all right**

**It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go**

Puis, j'ai dû me rendre en Sibérie, une fois de plus... Pour y entraîner deux enfants... J'avais déjà un amant, Hyoga et Isaak sont devenus mes fils. Ca m'a fait mal, ce jour-là, de devoir quitter Milo et, même s'il venait parfois me voir là-bas, lorsque sa charge de chevalier le lui permettait, ça n'a plus été pareil. Et ça aussi, je sais qu'il en a souffert, mais il faut croire qu'il était presque devenu aussi doué que moi dans l'art de la dissimulation... Plusieurs fois j'ai tenté de lui écrire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, puisque je ne parvenais pas à l'exprimer face à lui mais toutes ces lettres ont été détruites avant que le point final n'y soit apposé. Même écrire, j'en suis incapable.

**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**

**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**

**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**

**You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**

J'ai fermé mon coeur parce qu'il avait trop mal à force d'être brisé. Une première fois lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents dans un incendie, et ensuite, mon maître s'est ingénié à le briser, encore et encore, pour être sûr que je ne puisse jamais le recoller, il disait qu'il n'y avait que comme ça que je parviendrais à devenir un bon chevalier. Pourtant, j'ai encore eu le coeur brisé lorsqu'Isaak a disparu sous la glace ; je me suis haï de ne pas l'avoir sauvé et je me suis haï de ne pas pouvoir soulager la peine que je lisais sur le visage de Hyoga à ce moment-là. Tout comme je m'étais déjà haï de n'être pas capable de rendre son amour à Milo avec la puissance dont il me faisait don du sien. Comment aimer les autres lorsqu'on n'arrive déjà pas à s'aimer soi-même ?

**Everything will slip way**

**Shattered peaces will remain**

**When memories fade into emptiness**

**Only time will tell its tale**

**If it all has been in vain**

Je voudrais maintenant pouvoir enfin dire à Milo tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, je voudrais pouvoir m'excuser pour la conduite que j'ai eue parfois mais je ne le peux pas... il ne saura jamais que je l'ai aimé bien plus que ce que j'ai toujours réussi à dire, même si lui doit me haïr, désormais... Il doit me haïr depuis que j'ai perdu contre Hyoga, depuis que je l'ai abandonné pour toujours... et ma prétendue trahison n'a du faire qu'empirer les choses. Je suis désolé, Milo, sincèrement. Mais, vous tous qui m'avez toujours jugé sans, au fond, me connaître, si je suis aussi insensible que vous le dites, pourquoi mes yeux brûlent-ils et mes joues se mouillent-elles ? Et vous... comment vivriez-vous avec un coeur gelé ?

**I can't feel my senses**

**I just feel the cold**

**Frozen...**

**But what can I do ?**

**Frozen...**

**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**

**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**

**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**

**You say that I'm frozen, frozen...**

* * *

**_Gelée_  
**

**_Je ne sens plus mes sens  
Je sens juste le froid  
Les couleurs semblent s'estomper  
Je ne sens plus mon âme_**

**_J'aimerais ne pas fuir  
Si je savais qu'il y avait une chance  
Car cela me déchire de tout sacrifier  
Mais je suis forcée de tout abandonner_**

**_Tu dis que je suis gelée  
Mais que puis je faire ?  
Je ne peux t'expliquer  
Mais je l'ai fait pour toi_**

**_Et quand les mensonges deviennent vérité...  
Je sacrifie tout pour toi  
Tu dis que je suis gelée,  
Mais que puis-je faire ?_**

**_Je peux sentir ta douleur  
Tu ne me pardonneras jamais  
Mais je sais que pour toi tout ira bien  
Cela me déchire de partir en sachant que tu ne sauras jamais...  
Mais je dois m'en aller_**

**_Tu dis que je suis gelée,  
Mais que puis-je faire ?  
Je ne peux t'expliquer,  
Mais je l'ai fait pour toi_**

**_Et quand les mensonges deviennent vérité...  
Je sacrifie tout pour toi  
Tu dis que je suis gelée_**

**_Gelée..._**


	12. Aphrodite

******Perso :** Aphrodite

**Chanson :** "The Unforgiven 3" Metallica

Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Alors, verdict ? :)

**The unforgiven III**

**How could he know this new dawn's light**

**Would change his life forever ?**

**Set sail to sea but pulled off course**

**By the light of golden treasure**

Je me rappelle, aujourd'hui encore, de l'histoire d'un petit garçon. Ce petit garçon n'était pas très riche et n'avait que sa soeur pour seule famille puisque ses parents étaient déjà décédés ; ces deux enfants étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, et le manque de fortune, ils le compensaient par un amour infini. Ce petit garçon n'aimait, au fond, pas tant de choses que ça : il aimait sa soeur, le soleil, les histoires de contes de fées et les fleurs, les roses, surtout. Il aimait tellement sa soeur qu'il s'était promis d'avoir beaucoup d'argent, un jour, pour que tous deux puissent vivre à l'abri du besoin. Il aimait tellement le soleil qu'il en avait dessiné un qu'il avait accroché au mur de sa chambre, car le soleil ne brillait pas si souvent dans sa Suède natale. Il aimait tellement les contes de fées qu'il insistait pour que, tous les soirs, sa soeur lui en lise un ; et il aimait tellement les roses qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir en cultiver toute sa vie.

Et puis, un jour, le petit garçon crut que sa vie pourrait peut-être enfin devenir celle dont il avait rêvé...

**Was he the one causing pain**

**With his careless deaming ?**

**Been afraid**

**Always afraid**

**Of the things he's feeling**

**He could just be gone**

Il avait rencontré un très grand homme qui lui avait proposé de le ramener avec lui, dans son pays, pour devenir un fort chevalier. L'enfant, du haut de ses six ans, n'avait pas tout compris. Mais l'homme lui avait dit qu'il pourrait avoir une armure d'or et cultiver des roses de plusieurs couleurs qui seraient toutes très puissantes. Alors, le petit garçon s'était dit qu'il aurait beaucoup d'or grâce à son armure toute dorée et qu'il pourrait cultiver beaucoup de roses ; en plus, il y avait des chevaliers dans les contes de fées et le grand homme venait de Grèce où il savait qu'il y avait toujours beaucoup de soleil. Tous les éléments semblaient réunis pour qu'il puisse vivre une vie de rêve ! Après tout, il n'avait que six ans, et, à cet âge-là, il n'y a que le rêve qui compte pour les enfants...

**He would just sail on**

**He would just sail on**

Il a dit au revoir à sa soeur, car il comptait bien venir la retrouver lorsqu'il serait devenu un fort et riche chevalier, et alors il lui offrirait un bouquet de roses de toutes les couleurs qu'il aurait lui-même soignées. Il monta sur un bateau avec l'homme qu'il devait désormais appeler «maître» et ne jeta qu'un regard sur le passé, tout impatient à l'idée de ce que le futur pouvait lui réserver...

**How can I be lost**

**If I've got nowhere to go ?**

**Searched the seas of gold**

**How come it's got so cold ?**

**How can I be lost**

**In remembrance I relive**

**How can I blame you**

**When it's me I can't forgive ?**

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à vivre au Sanctuaire. Au début, je trouvait cela fabuleux, c'était beau et le climat était fantastique. C'est aussi à partir de ce moment-là que mon maître m'a renommé «Aphrodite» et qu'il m'a dit que je ne devais plus penser au passé, pas même à ma soeur. Je crois que j'ai alors commencé à entrevoir le cauchemar dans lequel je m'étais moi-même enfermé, surtout que mon maître, qui avait été très gentil lorsqu'il était venu me chercher, commençait à devenir méchant et violent, même lorsque je ne faisais pas de grosses bêtises. Et, à chaque coup que je recevais, c'est le petit garçon en moi qui mourais un peu plus...

Ma soeur me manquait, mon pays me manquait aussi finalement, et, au plus le temps passait, au plus je désespérais de pouvoir un jour les revoir, l'un et l'autre... Et, comme une roses qui se flétrit après être restée trop longtemps dans un vase vide, mon coeur d'enfant s'asséchait par manque d'amour.

**These days drift on inside a fog**

**It's thick and suffocating**

**This seeking life outside its hell**

**Inside intoxicating**

**He's run aground**

**Like his life**

**Water's much too shallow**

**Slipping fast**

**Down with the ship**

**Fading in the shadows now**

**A cast away**

Je m'étais quand même fait des amis, au Sanctuaire : deux autres apprentis, Shura et Angelo. Shura s'entrainait pour devenir le nouveau chevalier du Capricorne et Angelo pour devenir celui du Cancer ; quant à moi, je devais devenir celui des Poissons. Notre amitié était peut-être liée au fait que nous soyons parmi les plus âgés des apprentis, ou encore que nous soyons tous trois originaires de pays différents ; je ne sais pas trop, juste que nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendus. C'est peut-être cette amitié qui m'a permis de ne pas me noyer tout de suite, mais aucune amitié n'est jamais parvenue à suppléer l'amour que ma soeur et moi nous portions mutuellement.

**They've **

**All gone**

**Away**

**They've gone away**

J'ai enfin obtenu mon armure, après plusieurs années de souffrance et d'efforts. Mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais au tout début, cette armure ne m'a apporté d'autre richesse que la douleur. La douleur des combats, certes, mais la douleur de ne me sentir à ma place nulle part et aussi celle de toujours être seul. Toujours. Mais la plus grande solitude a été de voir les deux seuls amis que j'ai jamais eu mourir l'un après l'autre durant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Finalement, après ça, la mort m'a presque paru être une délivrance...

**How can I be lost**

**If I've got nowhere to go ?**

**Searched the seas of gold**

**How come it's got so cold ?**

**How can I be lost**

**In remembrance I relive**

**How can I blame you**

**When it's me I can't forgive ?**

La douleur ne s'est jamais vraiment arrêtée, même aux Enfers, je souffrais. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire et, lorsqu'Hadès nous a permis de revenir à la vie, je savais pertinemment que c'était pour mieux mourir quelques heures plus tard. Comme si je n'avais pas assez souffert la première fois.. Dans mon malheur, j'ai cependant eu de la chance : mon nouveau calvaire n'a pas duré très longtemps...

**Forgive me**

**Forgive me not**

**Forgive me**

**Forgive me not**

**Forgive me**

**Forgive me not**

**Forgive me**

**Forgive me, why can't I forgive me ?**

Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles de ma soeur depuis que j'ai quitté la Suède : même lorsque je m'y rendais pour de courtes périodes d'entraînement avec mon maître, je n'avais pas la permission de la voir. Est-elle seulement encore en vie ? Je n'en ai même aucune idée. Quand j'y pense, ça me sers le coeur : elle m'avait laissé partir confiante, elle étais sûre que je reviendrais, je le lui avait promis. Mais j'ai failli. Et je n'ai jamais été capable de me pardonner. Le plus affreux, c'est que, au fur et à mesure que les années passèrent, son visage s'est peu à peu effacé dans ma mémoire : aujourd'hui, je pourrais la croiser dans la rue que je ne sais même pas si je la reconnaîtrais. Et ça, ça fait mal. Vraiment.

Et l'histoire se finit...

**Set sail to sea but pulled off course**

**By the light of golden treasure**

**How could he know this new dawn's light**

**Would change his life forever**

Le petit garçon n'avait finalement pas du tout eu la vie qu'il imaginait : être chevalier n'avait rien à voir avec les histoires de contes de fées que sa soeur lui racontait. Il n'était pas devenu riche et n'avait pu subvenir aux besoins de sa soeur. Il avait cultivé des roses toute sa vie, oui, mais dans sa vie de chevalier, elles poussaient sur les cadavres ; pourtant, pour lui, une rose était une chose belle, pure et fragile qui ne devait pas servir à faire le mal et à tuer. Et finalement, la seule consolation qu'il aura eue, c'est que lorsqu'il s'est brisé, les reflets du Mur des Lamentations ressemblaient aux rayons du soleil...

**How can I be lost**

**If I've got nowhere to go ?**

**Searched the seas of gold**

**How come it's got so cold ?**

**How can I be lost**

**In remembrance I relive**

**How can I blame you**

**When it's me I can't forgive ?**

* * *

**_L'impardonné 3_  
**

**Comment pouvait-il savoir que la lumière de cette nouvelle aube  
Changerait sa vie à jamais ?  
Il est parti en bateau pour la mer mais a été arrêté en chemin  
Par la lumière d'un trésor doré**

**Était-il celui qui causait de la souffrance  
Avec ses rêves imprudents ?  
Il avait peur, toujours peur  
Des choses qu'il ressentait  
Il pourrait juste être parti  
Il partirait juste  
Il partirait juste**

**Comment puis-je être perdu ?  
Si je n'ai nulle part où aller ?  
A la recherche des mers d'or  
Pourquoi est-ce devenu si glacial ?  
Comment puis-je être perdu ?  
En souvenir je le revis  
Et comment puis-je te tenir pour responsable  
Quand c'est moi que je ne peux pardonner ?**

**Ces jours s'égarent dans le brouillard  
C'est épais et étouffant  
Cette vie recherchée hors de l'enfer  
Il s'échoue comme sa vie  
L'eau est bien trop peu profonde  
Glissant rapidement le long du bateau  
S'effaçant maintenant dans l'ombre**

**Un naufragé  
Le reproche est complètement parti  
Le reproche est parti**

**Comment puis-je être perdu ?  
Si je n'ai nulle part où aller ?  
A la recherche des mers d'or  
Pourquoi est-ce devenu si glacial ?  
Comment puis-je être perdu ?  
En souvenir je le revis  
Et comment puis-je te tenir pour responsable  
Quand c'est moi que je ne peux pardonner ?**

**Pardonne moi, ne me pardonne pas  
Pardonne moi, ne me pardonne pas  
Pardonne moi, ne me pardonne pas  
Pardonne moi, pardonne moi  
Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me pardonner?**

**Il est parti en bateau pour la mer mais a été arrêté en chemin  
Par la lumière d'un trésor doré  
Comment pouvait-il savoir que la lumière de cette nouvelle aube  
Changerait sa vie à jamais ?**

**Comment puis-je être perdu ?  
Si je n'ai nulle part où aller ?  
A la recherche des mers d'or  
Pourquoi est-ce devenu si glacial ?  
Comment puis-je être perdu ?  
En souvenir je le revis  
Et comment puis-je te tenir pour responsable  
Quand c'est moi que je ne peux pardonner ?**


End file.
